


Pretty Like A Star

by Tassi_Ki



Series: Drunken Delights [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But still gets the girl, Cheesy pick-up lines, Drunk Kara, Drunk Texting, F/F, Kara has no game, Kara is an adorable ball of fluff, M'gann the bartender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassi_Ki/pseuds/Tassi_Ki
Summary: Cute little tumblr ficlet based on people wanting a cute scene with Drunk!Kara talking/flirting with Lena. Or, well...trying to.





	

Kara sighed softly as she stared down at the tumbler of…Rao, she didn’t even know what she was drinking. _Vashra…?_ Or something similar sounding. What ever it was, it had gotten her drunk the day she’d gone to the bar with Mon-El, and it was exactly what she needed now. She’d spent the last day and a half glued to her sister’s side while the poor woman sobbed through her heartbreak and humiliation. Now that Alex was stable, and Maggie had come by to explain that she wasn’t rejecting Alex just waiting until Alex was fully comfortable with herself (she _may_ have suited up and chewed Maggie out about hurting Alex, only to blink in confusion as the detective paled and took off on her bike towards Alex’s apartment…), she needed to decompress and come to terms with everything that had been laid out in front of her.  

Her sister was gay. Her sister was Unicorns and Rainbows gay with a capital G. Now, that wasn’t a bad thing. Hell, she was ecstatic for her sister! She’d finally found that missing piece she’d always talked about when she described her disastrous dates in the past. But…it brought up a lot of things in her own life that she’d kept hidden for so long. It was hard enough as is being an ‘in the closet’ alien when she was a child, always being labeled odd, she didn’t need to add pansexual into the mix. With her sister being brave enough to come out however, she’d begun second guessing her decision to ignore anything remotely feeling wise that popped up towards a female. And with that hesitation came a rush of feelings for a certain CEO she’d just begun to get close to before she could box them all away like she had in the past. 

So here she was, hunched over the grimey bartop at the little alien dive bar, drowning her confusion in alien alcohol as thoughts of vibrant green eyes and ruby red lips swirled around in her mind. One drink became two and the edges of her vision blurred slightly, the thoughts turning from simple smiles to that damn little lip bite Lena did when nervous, or the way she tilted her head when confused. When two drinks became three…Kara’s mind hit the gutter with the force of a superpunch and her head began to sway and bob slightly. 

The bartender had seen to cut her off at that point, damn adorable martian lady and her genuine concern, so Kara shakily stood and headed for the door, intending on calling for a cab and heading home. Pulling out her phone however, turned out to be a very dangerous idea as it reminded her that she now had Lena’s number in her phone. Biting her lip, Kara opened a text window and squinted down at her phone, typing out a text and sending it before her liquid courage failed her. 

_-Ur pretty lke a star-_

A few moments later, just after she finished calling a cab, her phone dinged with an incoming text.

_**~Thank you…?~**  
_

Kara beamed as she opened the message from Lena, already happily typing a reply as she waited for her cab.

_-U do! Ur all shiny n u lite up the nite-_

_**~Kara, are you drunk?~** _

* * *

Lena was having a boring night. A truly, brain meltingly boring night at the office finishing paperwork, and god did she want a distraction. Anything. Hell, at this point she’d even welcome her _mother_ through that door if it would get her out of doing paperwork for a while. Sighing, she glared down at her finance sheet in the hopes she’d suddenly gain Supergirl’s heat vision only to jerk slightly in surprise as her phone went off. Glancing down at the screen, her heart did a little skip as she saw Kara’s name.

 _-Ur pretty lke a star-_  

Brow crinkling in confusion, she stared at the text for a moment before hesitantly sending back a thank you. That wasn’t Kara’s normal text style. The adorable reporter usually had the grammar and punctuation that would make an editor drool. This was… [DING]

_-U do! Ur all shiny n u lite up the nite-_

Unbidden, a soft giggle bubbled up in the back of Lena’s throat, her lips pressing tightly together to prevent it, or a smile, from escaping. _  
_

_**~Kara, are you drunk?~** _

_-No-_

_-Yes-_

_-Maybe-_

_-Fuk…yes. Im drnk. Reelly drnk.-  
_

Lena couldn’t help it when the texts came in rapid fire style, she tilted her head back and she laughed, a bit of warmth blooming in her chest. “Oh Kara, you adorable little dork.” She muttered as she shook her head, smiling fondly at her phone.

_-Ur…ur lips r rly distracting.-_

Lena’s eyes widened at the next text, her breath catching as she reread it over and over, wondering if she was mixing signals. Was dorky, shy little Kara trying to hit on her?

_**~Distracting? How so?~**  
_

Lena held her breath as she waited for a reply, her heart fluttering treacherously in her chest. “Please be gay, please be gay, please be gay.” She muttered as she watched those damn three dots do their little wave on the bottom of the screen as Kara replied. She’d never wanted a response to scream _**gay**_ this badly before. _  
_

_-When u bite the lower 1 it mkes me wnt to bite it hrder.-_

Well. If that wasn’t a gay reply then Lena didn’t know what she was going to do around Kara the next time she saw the woman. Cheeks flushed and pupils slightly blown, Lena swallowed hard as she stared at her phone, paperwork well and truly forgotten. 

_-N when u smile I cnt breath.-_

And now Lena couldn’t breath. Cute, quirky Kara Danvers was a flirty drunk, and apparently not as straight as Lena had first thought. Suddenly, Lena remembered the little fact that Kara was drunk and a bolt of worry shot though her. Partially because she didn’t know if this was _just_ the alcohol speaking, but mostly because she didn’t know if Kara was drunk at a bar or drunk at home.

_**~Kara, where are you?~**  
_

_-I dunno? A bridge?-_

Lena‘s eyes bulged at the text, panic gripping her for a moment before another text came through. _  
_

_-Oh. Cabbie dude says lincn and smithsn?-  
_

_-OH!!!!! I SEE UR BLDING!!! HIIIII!!-_

_-N ur gone… heeeeey thats my blding. I know where im at now. Im home!-_

Lena let out a shaky chuckle as she read through the messages popping up on her screen her racing heart slowly starting to calm down. Good. Kara was safe.

_**~Get some sleep Kara.~**  
_

_-But I dun wanna…-_

**_~Please? For me?~_ **

_-I…fine ill sleep…Gnigte Lena.-_

**_~Goodnight Kara, sleep well and sweet dreams.~_ **

**_  
_** Lena let out a soft sigh as she set her phone down, biting her lip lightly in thought as she reluctantly went back to her paperwork. Tomorrow would either make or break her.

* * *

Kara whimpered pitifully as she cracked an eye open the next morning, her skull throbbing with a nasty hangover. Alien alcohol sure packed a punch. Forcing herself up off of the bed, she snatched her phone up and stumbled out into her living room to flop down on her conveniently placed couch so she could soak up enough sun to banish this hell from her head. 

Fifteen minutes later, her hangover was receding and she was slowly sitting up, running a hand through her hair as she tried to piece together what had happened the night before. [DING]

_**~Morning Kara. I hope you’re feeling alright.~** _

Why on earth was Lena texting her, and why was she asking if she was…oh no. Oh no no no no. Had she drunk dialed Lena?! Scrolling back through the texts from the night before, her cheeks slowly turned a dark red. “Oh Rao.” She whined out as she stared at the horribly spelled out attempts to flirt. “You’re all shiny? Really?” She groaned out as she covered her face for a moment. Finally, she worked up the courage to text Lena back.

_-Well, my headache finally went away, so that’s a start.-_

_-I am so sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night…-_

**_~No, no need to apologize Kara, it was quite cute.~_ **

_-Cute…?-_

Kara’s heart skipped a beat as she stared down at her phone. Had she accidentally flirted her way into a possible relationship while flat out drunk? Or was Lena just humoring her…?

**_~Did you mean it last night? Or was that just the alcohol talking?~_ **

Kara swallowed hard, her hands shaking slightly. This was it. She could either come clean to Lena about her attraction and possibly throw her life into utter chaos, or she could lie and shove everything back into the little boxes they’d been in and go back to pretending to only like men.

_-I…I did. Not my best attempt at flirting, but then again, for being so drunk I could barely see my phone screen, I think I did pretty well.-_

She sent back, her heart pounding wildly as she took a leap of faith. “Oh Rao, please let her like me too.”

_**~Well, I thought the first attempt was the best. I’ve always loved the stars.~** _

_**~Are you free tonight? Maybe you could stop by and show me just which stars got you thinking of me?~** _

Kara let out a little squeak, her eyes widening at the words on her screen, a rosy blush spreading across her cheeks as she slowly began to grin. 

_-It’s a date.-_


End file.
